sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Seal IV
| length = | label = Warner Bros. | producer = | prev_title = Human Being | prev_year = 1998 | next_title = Best 1991–2004 | next_year = 2004 }} class=album|id=r653791|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic review | rev2 = Blender | rev2Score = | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = C Entertainment Weekly review | rev4 = PopMatters | rev4Score = PopMatters review | rev5 = Q | rev5Score = | rev6 = Rolling Stone | rev6Score = | rev7 = Uncut | rev7Score = | rev8 = Sputnikmusic | rev8score = 3.5/5 }} Seal IV is the fourth studio album by Seal. It follows the aborted sessions for Togetherland, which was scrapped because Seal thought it was not up to the standard of his previous work. In the United Kingdom, the album debuted at number four. In the United States, it debuted at number three in the U.S. Billboard 200, making his highest-charting album to date. The album sold over 1 million copies worldwide. Track listing | length1 = 4:25 | title2 = Love's Divine | writer2 = Seal, Mark Batson | extra2 = Horn, Mark Batson | length2 = 4:35 | title3 = Waiting for You | writer3 = Seal, Mark Batson | extra3 = Horn, Mark Batson | length3 = 3:44 | title4 = My Vision | writer4 = Seal, Dave Lee, Rick Salmon, Thomas Newman | extra4 = Horn | length4 = 4:48 | title5 = Don't Make Me Wait | writer5 = Seal, Mark Batson | extra5 = Horn | length5 = 4:32 | title6 = Let Me Roll | writer6 = Seal, Mark Batson | extra6 = Horn, Mark Batson | length6 = 3:53 | title7 = Touch | writer7 = Seal, Mark Batson | extra7 = Horn, Mark Batson | length7 = 5:22 | title8 = Where There's Gold | writer8 = Seal, Mark Batson | extra8 = Horn, Mark Batson | length8 = 5:12 | title9 = Loneliest Star | writer9 = Seal | extra9 = Horn | length9 = 4:06 | title10 = Heavenly... (Good Feeling) | writer10 = Seal, Alan Griffiths | extra10 = Horn | length10 = 5:02 | title11 = Tinsel Town | writer11 = Seal | extra11 = Horn | length11 = 5:52 | title12 = Get It Together | note12 = Reprise | writer12 = Seal, Mark Batson | extra12 = Horn, Mark Batson | length12 = 1:06 }} , Jesse Scott , Jason Blum | length13 = 8:48 }} ;Notes * signifies a co-producer * signifies additional production and remix Personnel *Seal - vocals, keyboards, bass guitar, guitar *Jamie Muhoberac - keyboards, bass guitar *Mark Batson - keyboards, bass guitar, piano, Hammond organ, programming *Chris Bruce - bass guitar, guitar *Earl Harvin - drums *Luís Jardim - percussion *Trevor Horn - guitar, piano, bass guitar, keyboards *Gus Isidore, Tim Cansfield, Tim Pierce, Heitor Pereira, Steven McDonald - guitar *Ian Thomas - drums *Charlie Russell - programming *Alan Griffiths - programming, guitar *Tessa Niles - backing vocals *Pete Murray - keyboards, piano *Carlos Rios - keyboards *Gavyn Wright - strings *Nick Ingman, Steve Sidwell - string, horn and choir arrangements Certifications References External links * Category:2003 albums Category:Seal (musician) albums Category:Albums produced by Trevor Horn Category:Warner Bros. Records albums